disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ushari
Ushari was an adult male cobra who appears as a neutral character-turned-the tertiary antagonist in The Lion Guard. He also appears as the main antagonist in The Rise of Scar. His final appearance was in Battle for the Pride Lands. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion are playing Baobab Ball, they run into Ushari, who falls into a heap with Bunga. The baobab fruit ends up in Ushari's mouth, but Bunga quickly grabs it away, and Ushari is forced to duck as Kion leaps over him after his friend. ''The Lion Guard'' "The Rise of Makuu" Ushari attempts to eat a hyrax, but Bunga saves the tiny animal, tossing Ushari into a tree. Annoyed, the snake hisses Bunga's name in disgust. "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" While the Lion Guard (minus Kion) is looking for Flat Ridge Rock, they come across Ushari who was just awaken by Bunga. "Bunga the Wise" While cleaning up after the rain storm Kion, Fuli, and Beshte approach Ushari's hole when Kion asks who'll go in to she he and his cobra family are stuck in the mud. "The Kupatana Celebration" Ushari is seen next to Timon and Pumbaa during the opening song before the celebration. "Fuli's New Family" While trying to calm down a herd of stampeding water buffalo, Bunga tries to pull one out of the mud but ends up flying into a bush where Ushari bites him for landing on his head then slithers away. "Paintings and Predictions" Ushari is lying in the grass when Bunga jumps on him. He coils tightly around the honey badger and tells him that while he should bite him, the last time he did he was unable to rid his mouth of Bunga's taste for days. Ushari then uncoils and slithers away. "The Lost Gorillas" Ushari is resting near the Lion Guard when a gorilla called Hafifu calls his brother, Majinuni, and mistakenly refers to Ushari as a stick. Ushari is mildly offended by their statement, but before he can do anything, Hafifu grabs him from the floor while Majinuni taunts him by saying he can't hit the baobab fruit. Hafifu assures him that he can and ignores Ushari's cries for him to stop, and throws Ushari into the fruit hanging on a tree. Ushari bites down with his fangs but falls regardless. When he reaches the floor he spits the fruit out, muttering "Every time I get near the Lion Guard". The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Its the beginning of the dry season and Ushari is going on his way, when the Lion Guard runs him over. Tired of having not getting respect Ushari decides to change that, upon hearing Kion talking with Makini on how he can speak to Mufasa Ushari decides to use it as an opportunity to take charge. Once in the Outlands he encounters Janja and his clan and tells them how Kion is able to speak to Mufasa and if they want to stop the Guard they should also find a way to talk to one of the Greal Lions of the Past. Though Janja exclaims that no Great Lion would help the hyenas but Ushari reminds of Scar and how if Kion can talk to Mufasa then they might be able to speak Scar. So Ushari returns to the Pride Lands where he confronts Makini and tricks her into asking Rafiki about if there's a way to speak to the bad lions of the past? Ushari then summons his Skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. After finding the hidden entrance they find Ushari and he sneaks inside without the Guard knowing he's spying on them, he soon hears that the bad lions appear in fire unleashed by the Roar using the Bakora staff. After hearing this Ushari returns to the Outlands and tells the hyenas. They soon come up with a plan to kidnap Kiara and hold her prisoner in order for Kion to use his roar in anger. While the hyenas grab Kiara Ushari awaits at the top of the volcano for the staff, once both the staff and Kiara are in their possession all they need is for Kion to roar in anger. After Kiara is saved Janja tells Kion that next time they might get rid of her or hids family and friends, Kion is so angry he roars in anger and Ushari uses the staff to summon Scar as the volcano erupts. At first it doesn't work like they hoped, after Janja scolds ushari and kicks the staff into the volcano Scar's spirit appears in fire like Rafiki said, much to Janja's dismay. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie When Shupavu and another skink discover that Makuu and his float have been disturbed, Ushari and Scar decide to keep an eye on the situation. Later, when a Mashindano is called for, Scar tells Ushari to trick Kiburi into believing that he can rule the Pride Lands. At sunset in Lake Matope, Ushari speaks with Kiburi privately before the match, explaining the plan. He checks that his crocodiles know what to do, and, after receiving a compliment from Kiburi, he slithers away. When Kiburi fails, he and his followers are banished from the Pride Lands for trying to kill Simba. He finds Ushari sleeping in the Outlands, and angrily confronts him, asking him why he shouldn't eat him right there. Ushari is relaxed and persuades the crocodile to let him show him something very, very special. He leads the crocodiles to Scar, who starts to tell them that he has a plan, which Ushari is eager to hear more about. Swept Away In the Outlands Volcano, Ushari notices Cheezi and Chungu getting confused over something trivial, and rolls his eyes in annoyance. Just then, Njano arrives and shouts right next to Ushari to get his attention. Ushari is annoyed at the loud call but becomes intrigued when he learns that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. When Scar overhears, he starts to note how easy it will be to eliminate him, and Ushari gets excited, stating that it will weaken the Lion Guard. When the hyenas get confused, Ushari commands them to listen to Scar, who has a plan. Later, when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu fail their mission, Ushari tracks them down and informs them that Scar wishes to speak with them. And he's not happy. "Rescue in the Outlands" As Ushari sleeps in the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu return, having failed a mission to find the jackals. After they explain that Jasiri got in their way, Ushari is founded that a single hyena was able to defeat all three of them. He watches as Scar appears, ultimately ordering Janja to get rid of her. "The Scorpion's Sting" Ushari hears about Scar's latest plan, involving a scorpion named Sumu. The other leaders are frightened by the presence of such a dangerous creature, but Ushari knows that his venom is reserved for Simba. Later, having successfully stung Simba, Sumu returns with news of the success to Scar, who orders Ushari to get the other animals ready for a battle. When Scar gives the signal, Ushari joins the Army of Scar in a surprise ambush on the Lion Guard, revealing himself as their enemy for the first time. Along with Kenge, the skinks, and Kiburi's float, Ushari edges the Lion Guard over a platform which itself looms over the volcano where Scar floats. But when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on them, the cobra is thrown back and knocked out by the force. "Undercover Kinyonga" Ushari starts to argue with Janja when he's late for his meeting with Scar, summoning the lion himself. Scar explains his next to plan to Janja which is to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. "Battle for the Pride Lands" As Scar plans to defeat the Lion Guard and the royal family, he tells Ushari how he got his scar in his eye. In a flashback, an adolescent Scar is patrolling the Pride Lands when a Strange Lion walks up to him. Knowing that he has the Roar of the Elders the strange lion suggests that Scar should be the king of the Pride Lands. But Scar then meets a Strange Cobra who attacks him, resulting in the scar on his eye. Then, Scar tells Ushari that he will be part of his plan. Ushari reacts with excitement when he hears it. When Lion Guard appears in the volcano, Ushari attacks Kion on Scar's order. Bunga reacts immediately after the fact and pushes the cobra away from Kion. Despite Bunga's best efforts, Ushari's attack leaves a scar on Kion's left eye. Scar is very pleased about this. When Kion tells him they aren't the same, his eye starts to ache, and the cub rubs it. Ushari says his poison gives effect, Bunga silences him by pushing him to the ground. The honey badger insists that Kion use the Roar on Scar and destroy him once and for all. Instead, the cub follows the advice that his grandfather told him, and calls the Great Lions of the Past with his blow causing rain, it destroys Scar. Ushari, not wanting Scar to be destroyed, jumps on Kion, and tries to attack him, but is grabbed by Bunga away from Kion in time. Their struggle causes them both to fall into the lava, and, while Ono saves Bunga (albeit at the cost of losing much of his vision), Ushari falls into the lava and burns to death, ending the cobra's life forever, ending the threat of Scar's legacy through his followers onto the Pride Lands, and freeing the Outlands from his tyranny once and for all, putting the Outlands back into its role in the Circle of Life, now under the rule of Jasiri. Despite Ushari's ultimate demise, his venom would remain inside of Kion, altering his mind and morality, and stripping him of his control of the roar, prompting him to a journey to the Tree of Life to heal his wounds. Trivia *Ushari was first thought to be a villain before the movie was released. However, he later became a villain during The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *With his hood closed Ushari closely resembles a red spitting cobra except for the "eye" markings on his hood when extended, (a trait the species lacks). *According to Ono, Ushari is the Egyptian cobra (the kind of cobra that killed Cleopatra VII, the Queen of Egypt who was the last Egyptian Pharoh). Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bullies Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Film Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Traitors Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Predators Category:Affably Evil Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Dead